Super Mario Bros. Super Show: The Blues Plumbers (unfinished episode)
"The Blues Plumbers" is an unfinished episode for the classic 1989 series Super Mario Bros. Super Show. Only 52 episodes were ordered. There was no live action segment made or written for this episode. These issues were the main reasons why this episode was unfinished or yet cancelled. Only the script was written. Plot Mario and Luigi were looking for a group of singers to sing for Princess Toadstool's birthday. Suddenly, the Marios were chased by the Koopa Toopa police, who was ordered by Officer Koopa to arrest them. The Marios found an abandoned police car to get away. Then they came across a preacher, who called on a magic star to help them join a band. Along with the magic star, the Marios found talented creatures at a club, such as a goomba, a birdo, and two sniffets. At first, the Marios refused to join, but the magic star knew they don't work for Koopa. So the Marios accept joining the band. They sing and the crowd were cheering at their performances. Suddenly, they were caught again, and this time, Officer Koopa is with the Toopa police. The Marios and the band got in the police car and drove. The Marios drove and flew through an unfinished bridge. Officer Koopa also drove through it, but got crashed in the river. The Marios and the band got lucky, but got to a dead end. And this time, they got caught, and arrested by Koopa and Toopas. The Marios and the band were put behind bars. When Koopa left, the sniffet band member hid a bomb in his guitar and lit it, which blew a HUGE hole, and escape. During the escape, they've found an abandoned police car and drove. A Toopa saw the escape and warned Koopa. Then the chase starts again. This time, an army of the Toopa police drove after them. Even Officer Koopa joins the chase. The chase scene was exciting. The Marios drove around the city. And this time, they make turns to loose them. But Koopa isn't falling for the loosing path tricks. The band members poured grease, which caused Koopa loose control and crashed into a building. The mushroom police caught Koopa for wreckless driving and sent him to jail. At the end, the Marios put on costumes and sing for the Princess. The Princess enjoyed the performance and cheered. Miscellaneous Princess Toadstool was set to appear at the end of the episode. The chosen songs were She Caught the Katy ''and ''Everybody Needs Somebody. Even if this episode exist, this will never be syndicated due to the Marios were set to sing one of the licensed songs (because of copyright restrictions), which would be too difficult to replace, like the infamous second version of the Super Mario Bros. 3 ''episode "Kootie Pie Rocks". This unfinished episode was supposed to be based on the 1980 film ''The Blues Brothers. '' Another obscure "Mario Bros." episode There was another "Mario Bros." cartoon that was planned, but never written. The episode was "Fire and Ice", which was planned for the infamous 1991 series ''Super Mario World. The idea for this episode was a MagiKoopa, aka Koopa Wizard due to the stupid creative licensing issues, uses his magic wand to completely freeze Dome City (and the idiot cave people as well). It's up to Mario to save the city by the use of his magic fire flower. This idea was planned right after the 13 episodes, some stupid like "King Scoopa Koopa" and "Rock TV", were written, infamously animated, and published. It was sadly halted because of the cancellation of Captain N the Game Master. This would have been a really good episode, even with the infamous animation. This idea, especially a song that was unwritten for this episode, remains lost to this day.Category:Canceled Project Category:Kids Category:Cartoons